The present application claims the benefit of and priority to a provisional application entitled “Metal Clip for Efficient, Low Cost Package with Improved Current Carrying Capability and Reduced Form Factor and with Application in Buck Converters,” Ser. No. 61/460,553 filed on Jan. 3, 2011. The disclosure in that provisional application is hereby incorporated fully by reference into the present application. Additionally, pending application Ser. No. 11/986,848, filed on Nov. 27, 2007, titled “Synchronous DC/DC Converter,” and Ser. No. 12/928,102, filed on Dec. 3, 2010, titled “DC/DC Converter with Depletion-Mode III-Nitride Switches,” are also incorporated fully by reference into the present application.